United By Destiny
by EverythingsComingUpKurt
Summary: Jim and Pam's love story is legendary, but what if their ancestors also had a the same love story? Horrible summary I know.
1. Chapter 1

**United By Destiny**

**Jim Halpert's House, Scranton Pennsylvania, 2009**

"Wow, Jim!" Pam grunted as she lifted up a heavy box. "How much stuff do you have?"

"Beesly, you're such a weakling." Jim playfully teased her. Jim and Pam were two coworkers. They both worked at the paper company Dunder Mifflin. Jim was the Assistant Regional Manager and Pam was the Receptionist. Jim and Pam were engaged to be married. A few years ago, Jim had been in love with Pam but she was engaged to Roy Anderson, a former warehouse worker. Jim transferred to Stamford after being rejected and found a girlfriend in the Regional Manager of Dunder Mifflin Utica, Karen Filipelli. But about two years ago they had finally gotten together and had never been more happy. These two were positive that no other two in the world could have a love like theirs. Little did they know that they were more soulmates than they ever could have imagined. Pam accidentally dropped the box she was carrying.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed, "I'm so sorry!"

"Its alright." Jim laughed. "It was an accident, everyone makes mistakes."

"Hey, whats that?" Pam asked. There were papers and pictures all over the floor.

"I'm not sure." Jim replied. "I think I recall asking my dad about these and he said that they were family treasures."

"Is it ok if we look at them?" Pam asked. "I want to know all about your ancestors." She teased.

"Sure, lets look through it." Jim replied. He picked up a picture and stared at it for a second.

"Whats wrong?" Pam asked, a little bit worried that she might have broken something.

"This is weird, the woman in the picture looks exactly like you." Jim said in a dazed voice.

"Thats impossible." Pam replied. "Can I see the picture?"

Jim handed her the picture, Pam got a good look at it and couldn't believe her eyes. "Wow." She whispered softly. "She does look like me."

"Told you so." Jim replied. "Is there a date on it or something?"

Pam turned the picture over and it was dated October 14 1923. "Thats really strange."

"What is?" Jim asked, leaning over to look at the picture.

"This was dated a year before some war." Pam replied.

"Does it have a name on it?"

At the bottom corner, it read Pamela Morgan Beesly.

"Hey, thats your name. Are you from the past or something, Beesly?" Jim teased her.

Pam wasn't paying attention to his teasing, another picture had caught her eye. "Look at this one, the man in it looks just like you."

"Whoa, thats weird he does. And its date is the same day as Pamela's picture."

"Does it have a name on it anywhere?"

"Yeah, it says James Halpert right here." Jim said, pointing to the top corner. "Heres a picture of these two together standing outside of a house."

"Whats the date?"

"December 2 1923."

"This is really strange."

"Hey, whats that?" Jim pointed to an old book lying around. He picked it up and read the first page which said _Property Of Pamela Morgan Beesly._

"It looks a diary, should we read it?"

"I guess so." Jim looked at the first page and slowly read it to Pam.

_December 7 1923_

_I know that this is wrong, but I still come out to meet James. Mother doesn't like me with him but I love him. James is in the military, I heard another war might be coming up soon. I really hope James won't have to fight in it. Hes such a wonderful man, I don't understand why Mother doesn't want me to see him. Is it because she wants me to marry that horrid man Roy? I don't love Roy, I like him but he can never be quite like James. James is funny and he makes me feel complete and for the first time, like a child. I've been throwing up alot recently and I haven't felt well at all. James fears that it is pregnancy and he doesn't want me to have this baby because he doesn't want me to get in trouble with Mother. I don't care if Mother finds out, all I want is to spend my life with James. But unforunately, James is starting to think that its too dangerous for us to see each other. I love him and I don't want to lose him, I'll do anything to keep James. Truly, I will._

_Signed,_

_Pamela Morgan Beesly._

"Were these two lovers?" Pam asked, when Jim had finished reading.

"Their story sounds almost like ours." Jim replied, pretty amazed by the story.

**Well, what do you think? I don't think there was a war in 1923 so I just made one up. Just pretend that there was one, ok? I like the idea of Jim and Pam's ancestors being lovers. Please share with me your opinions.**

**Please R & R**

**I do not own The Office**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopeless**

**Pamela Morgan Beesly's House, Unknown Area In The USA, December 14 1923**

**Pamela's Half**

_My darling James left me. I thought our love was one that would last forever but I guess James didn't think so. He told me I deserved a rich suitor like Roy to keep me and my family well off. I loved James, he was my world. Now my heart is breaking. I have a picture of me and James hidden in my drawer and whenever I look at it, my heart breaks even more. James left me when I started to get more pregnant. My stomach is a little bigger, I throw up much more. Mother is aware of the pregnancy but thankfully, she thinks that it is Roy's baby. The last thing James told me before I left was "Be safe. I'll always love you." I don't understand the "Be safe" part. Father was listening to the radio. This country had bombed another area near our country. I went to see James yesterday, to make sure he was okay. But he was home. Is James dead? I don't want to believe it but I can't avoid all this gossip._

**James' Half**

_I got a letter from the military on December 10th. They think that there will be another war and they want me to fight in it. I had leave my darling Pamela. I hate myself for it. I told her I was leaving her because of her mother and she was crying and telling me not to go. My heart is breaking because Pamela will never forgive me. I left because of the war. I would never leave her because of her mother. Me and the troops have walked down some lone streets. We're looking for other armies that don't belong to our country. There is no luck yet. How I wonder how Pamela is doing..._

**Pamela, January 22 1924**

_I ran away from home. I can't believe I did it but I had to. On the 17th of January I learned about James and his army. I learned that they were going East. And just 4 days ago I learned that the other army had bombed the East. I went after James, I don't want him to die. I left 4 days ago and I'm almost out of food. I'm somewhere East but James is probably far, far ahead. I feel hopeless, I've seen bombed buildings. I hope James isn't dead. He can't be dead. He has to stay alive for the sake of our love. He may have abandoend me but I do not plan on abandoning him. He is the only man I have ever loved. People call me crazy, they think I am crazy to try and protect the one I love. They are the crazy ones. What would they do if their husband was in the army and was hopelessly lost and could very likely be dead? Most husbands are in the army. And women do nothing. I can't believe them. True love is something that only comes once in life. It can't be stolen or given to someone. True love can never be destroyed, but it can be delayed. What I feel for James is true love and I will follow my heart and my heart will lead me to him._

**James**

_We're quite far in the East. This country is in ruins. I fear the enemies will attack where Pamela lives. I want nothing more than to run back and protect her, but would she take me back? I was an idiot and now I could lose her forever but I could even say "I'm sorry." I hope she is happily married to Roy and that they have wonderful kids and are deeply in love. I only want whats best for her. I don't deserve her. I'm too poor and too old for her. Pamela doesn't think that 2 years apart is a difference but she needs someone her age. What if her husband dies and Pamela cannot provide for herself? What if her husband dies while she is pregnant? I can no longer sleep because my head is racing with possibilities of what could have happened to darling Pamela. I regret abandoning her, I want more than anything for her to take me back._

**What do you think? A little rushed yes, and there was no commentary from Jim and Pam YET. Please R & R I do not own The Office.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HeartBeat**

**January 24 1924, Little Hut located somewhere East**

**James' Half**

_We've found shelter in this tiny hut. A few men have died and some have injuries. I also was injured. There were enemies hiding and when we walked by they began shooting at us. I was doing fine until one of their bullets hit me in the leg. Some of the men have been suffering from starvation and very high fevers. In the middle of the nigh they cry out their wife's names and claim that they can see their wives. The war is really getting to them, I think I am becoming more like them. Yesterday I thought I saw my darling Pamela, and when I blinked she was gone. I regret leaving her, I regret everything, I just want to hold her and make it all better but I don't even know if shes still alive._

**Pamela's Half**

_I can hardly hold this pen straight as I write in this diary. The pregnancy has given me a high fever. I feel dizzy and feel the urge to vommit. I already did twice today and I don't feel any better. My arms feel too sore to move, and my legs just won't hold me up when I stand. I thought I saw James the other day but it was my stupid brain playing tricks on me. I see him again, now. But when I blink he is still there, and he is getting closer to me...if I could only keep my eyes open..._

**James' Half**

_This morning, I was wandering about, looking for food, when I found a small little hut. I was curious to see if anyone was still alive and well so I checked it out. There was a skinny figure underneath a thin and ripped blanket. I lifted the blanket and it was the face of my darling Pamela. She looked at me for a moment but her eyes closed and I assumed that she passed out. I checked her out and found that her cheeks were red with fever and her ribs were clearly showing as a result of severe starvation. I gathered her up in my arms and wondered why she went after me. How could she go after me when I abandoned her? Pamela, come back to me. Why must fate be so cruel? Why did fate decide to spare me and let Pamla suffer? I gladly would have suffered twice the pain she felt. My leg doesn't matter, I don't care if it gets cut off or diseased. Pamela matters more to me than my entire body. And she is infected with a high fever now. Her fever could kill her, I've heard about what it can do the body. Blind her, shut out her vision forever. Or rob her of her hearing and her sense of taste. But even in this dark time, I feel hope. It is Pamela that is giving me hope. I can hear her weak breathing, feel her chest slowly rising and falling. But I can feel her heart. I never believed in feeling a heartbeat as a boy but I can actually feel it and hear it and I feel more connected to her than ever before._

**Sorry for late update!**

**What do you think so far?**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please R & R**

**IM**


End file.
